


Heat Wave

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Siblings, Embarrassment, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip is disgusted by the hot weather when it was supposed to be fall, not summer. But fortunately a trip to cool off with fro-yo ends up scoring him a date.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. It's fall, why is it still so hot outside?

 

            Philip checked his phone with a grimace. _80 degrees._

            “This is bullshit.” He declared.

            “The fact that you keep complaining? Yeah, it is bullshit.” Angie rolled her eyes.

            “No, it’s supposed to be fall, not summer,” Philip replied. “I mean it was like sixty degrees last week.” He pointed out.

            “Well, thankfully the fro-yo place hasn’t closed yet.” His sister replied and steered him towards the building.

            Philip sighed. “Fine, but this is the last time I’m paying for you.” The elder Hamilton insisted as he opened the door and felt the sharp sting of the AC hit his face.

            “Hey, you might be thanking me,” Angie said as they walked in. She pointed across the shop.

            Philip’s heart started to beat even faster than it had outside in the blazing sun.

            Theo Burr was sitting at a table with her two best friends, Frankie and Marie. But he didn’t care about them, he only noticed Theo. She was the one girl in their whole high school and possibly the world that made his knees weak and his thoughts scramble. He was definitely not the hotshot Hamilton who practically ran the school. Nope, he always managed to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

            Of course, Angie knew this and she planned to make it happen again. Because an embarrassed older sibling was a happy younger sibling.

            “Hey, Theo!” Angie cried and gave a big wave to get her attention.       

            Aaron Burr’s only child looked over and smiled when she saw the Hamiltons.

            “Angelica, stop.” Philip’s cheeks went red and he nudged his sister over to the yogurt machines. “Just go.” He hissed. He cleared his throat and waved to Theo. He briefly realized how sweaty and sticky he was from walking in the heat wave. He wanted to go talk to her but he wished he could shower first.

            Frances and Marie whispered a few things to Theo. She kept glancing over at Philip with a shy smile.

            “Alright…” Philip decided he couldn’t ignore them and walked over to the table. “Hey, girls.”

            “Hey, Philip.” Frances smiled.

            “Philip, you look cute today,” Marie said.

            He just rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Marie.”

            “Did you walk from school?” Theo asked.

            “Oh, yeah, Angie wanted to get some fro-yo I guess. I figured it would take less time if we walked here. I didn’t expect it to be so hot outside.” He answered.

            “That’s not the only hot thing…” Marie whispered loudly.

            Theo glared at her friend. “Shut up.” She whispered.

            Philip smirked slightly. “Theo, are you doing anything this weekend?” The comment gave him a boost of confidence. But it backfired pretty soon after. He leaned against a chair behind him and toppled over.

            Frances and Marie burst into a fit of giggles. But Theo jumped up to help him. “Are you okay?” She asked and shot her friends another deadly look.

            “Yeah, totally.” Philip tried to brush it off. He was getting used to embarrassing himself in front of her. It was getting a little pathetic.

            “Yes.”

            “Yes, what?” He wasn’t sure what she was saying yes to.

            “I’ll go out with you this weekend,” Theo said with a smile.

            “Really?” Philip’s eyes widened. “Okay, uh…I’ll text you?” He offered.

            “Philip, I’m ready, you need to pay!” Angie tried to interrupt them.

            “Hold on, Ange.”

            “Yeah, let me know what you want to do.” Theo nodded. She didn’t seem to care about the chaos surrounding them, with her friends still laughing and Angie tugging at Philip’s shirt. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him.

            “Yeah…I’ll text you.” Philip was so dazed. He let Angie drag him towards the register.

            Frances and Marie who decided they wanted to leave tugged Theo towards the door.

            Philip and Theo kept staring at each other until they were pulled out of eyesight. He was in such a daydream he didn’t even notice that Angie had managed to pile up fourteen dollars worth of fro-yo.


End file.
